


Dream SMP Prompts

by Arson_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, BAMF Ranboo, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Characters will be added as I go - Freeform, DID - Disassociative Identity Disorder, Fae Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I have no idea how to tag im sorry, Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE make that a tag, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Relationships will be added too, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Shapeshifter Toby Smith | Tubbo, Siren Wilbur Soot, Slight Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Superpowers, TW for mention of unaliving pls be careful, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Technoblade, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Time Travel, Tourette's Syndrome, Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Philza, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), demon jschlatt, prompts, trans jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee
Summary: I'm shit at writing but I have a lot of ideas so have these :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, kinda? it’s mentioned, only canon rom. relationships
Comments: 182
Kudos: 702





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are:  
> \- Anti BLM, anti immigration, antisemitic or racist in any way  
> \- Homophobic  
> \- Transphobic and/or not in support of neopronouns  
> \- Ableist  
> \- “Pro-life”  
> \- Or any other sort of bigoted
> 
> Do not interact. Please do not kudos, bookmark, etc. This is not the place for any of those things. Thank you.

Dream SMP prompts! This is my first time using ao3 so please be patient with me qwq. Also, feel free to request things if you want! The relationships in these are intended to be platonic, but if you use one of these prompts and want it to be romantic, feel free to. Unless the cc's are not comfortable with it, or they're minors. That's kinda weirdchamp.

You don't have to credit me if you don't want to, but it would be much appreciated! Updates will be spotty bc I have the attention span of a goldfish, but I'll try -^-

Edit 02/04/21: So apparently my autistic ass has decided that if I do not update this daily at 3PM - 4PM EST that we will Cry so updates will be pretty consistent as far as I know


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is a wealthy Victorian-Era child/teen, and Tubbo is a poor Victorian-Era child teen. They become unlikely friends and discover magic/a secret/corruption.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy is an orphan who runs away from the orphanage and into the woods. Tubbo is a lone Fae who claims Tommy as his kin. Wilbur is a traveler who gets stuck taking care of them. Shenanaigins ensue.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Tubbo run away and only tell Ranboo where they went. 


	5. Chapter 5

Techno is Tommy+Tubbo+Ranboo’s Guardian (Technodad). Techno is a Fallen who is sent to kill them, but instead decides to protect them and slowly regains his angelhood.


	6. Chapter 6

OKOKOK BUT LIKE

AU WHERE SCHLATT IS GOOD AND DOESNT EXILE TOMMY AND WILBUR BUT FOR SOME REASON MANBURG IS GETTING READY TO GO TO WAR WITH DREAM AND SCHLATT HAS NO IDEA HOW TO FIGHT SO BIG Q SUGGESTS TOMMY AND TUBBO TO TRAIN HIM BC THEYVE BEEN AT THE FRONT LINES OF A WAR BUF SCHLATT DOESNT WANT TO BC ITS EMBARRASSING TO HIM BUT HE EVENTUALLY AGREES AND WHEN HES UP AGAINST TUBBO TO SPAR HE GETS COCKY BECAUSE TUBBO IS A KID 

BUT HE JUST GETS HIS SHIT RECKED BY THIS 5’5” BEING OF PURE RAGE THAT IS TUBBO

AND TOMMY IS IN THE BACKGROUND HYPERVENTILATING AND HE NEVER LETS SCHLATT LIVE IT DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i got excited


	7. Chapter 7

Big bro Schlatt and Ram!Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it that's the prompt.


	8. Chapter 8

DadSchlatt and Mama Quack comfort Enby!Tubbo when they’re having a bad dysphoria day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some Enby!Tubbo in my life -w-


	9. Chapter 9

Adult/Future AU where Tubbo is still President, Tommy is Vice President, Ranboo is Secretary of State, and Drista, Lani, and Purpled make up the Cabinet. Only a few people have stayed in the Dream SMP, and most places are abandoned. Karl, one of the last people other than Niki, Quackity, Fundy, Ghostbur, and Glatt that stayed, accidentally sends the six of them back in time to the election. They introduce themselves to everyone, and to say their past selves are surprised would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also BAMF Tubbo or Ranboo please because those tags are pitifully empty.


	10. Chapter 10

Tubbo has abandonment issues because of Phil barely ever acknowledging him in a good way, Wilbur dying and being distant as Ghostbur, Tommy hating him after exile, and similar problems with being betrayed by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C!Phil kinda is a shit dad to Tubbo tho


	11. Chapter 11

Trans (FTM) Schlatt being afraid to come out to his cabinet in fear of being seen as less of a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that there are like.. no trans Schlatt stories


	12. Chapter 12

Glatt, Ghostbur, Ghost!Tommy and Ghost!Tubbo (AU where they committed double unalive) get sent to the past, right after the election, and do.. stuff, i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please put Tubbo being protective of Tommy because that makes my brain do the happy thing


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3032 hits and 112 kudos  
> what- how-  
> Seriously, thank you all so much!

Ranboo gets split into Ran and Boo, his two halves.


	14. Chapter 14

In a fantasy world, sirens are people that were wrongfully thrown overboard of ships by their crew mates. Wilbur is a now-siren who was thrown of of the ship SootHouse, and one day, he wrecks a ship, and finds an old friend; J. Schlatt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really interested in age regression stuff, so have multiple prompts

Cg!Tubbo and little!Tommy (1-3 yrs). Tommy hasn’t been able to regress since the start of Pogtopia, so when the whole thing with Schlatt, Wilbur, and Techno is done, Tubbo takes care of him in Tommy’s old house

Cg!Ranboo and little!Tommy and Tubbo (4-5 yrs). AU where the exile never happened, Ranboo takes them to the park

Cg!Tubbo and little!Schlatt (3-4 yrs). Good Schlatt AU, Schlatt has been really overwhelmed with presidential stuff and accidentally regresses in front of Tubbo. Luckily, Tubbo has experience in caretaking from Tommy regressing during the first war

Cg!Tommy and little!Wilbur (2-3 yrs). Wilbur is getting really stressed in Pogtopia, but Tommy finally convinced him to regress

Cg!Eret and Niki and little!Fundy (4 yrs). After Fundy gets adopted by Eret, the three of them bake in the castle kitchen

Cg!Quackity and Sapnap and little!Karl (2-3 yrs). Karl regresses while watching a movie with his boyfriends, so they take care of him. Maybe a tickle fight happens and/or Karl asks what everything is and being fascinated by little things

Cg!Wilbur and little!Schlatt (3-4 yrs). Wilbur goes to Manburg in and breaks into the White House. Schlatt gets really scared and accidentally regresses in front of Wilbur. Wilbur used to be Schlatts cg when they were teenagers, so he takes care of Schlatt again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add the Quackity/Karl/Sapnap tag bc I put boyfriends in one of the prompts?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans ideas bc I feel dysphoric today

MTF Philza coming out to her sons

Enby Tubbo coming out to Tommy ft. platonic cuddles

FTM Wilbur meeting up with SBI + Tubbo and getting dysphoria at the beach

FTM Tommy, FTN Tubbo, and FTDM Ranboo meetup! Also bonding over binders

Agender Techno!!!!!!!!!

Enby Tubbo and FTM DadSchlatt fluff

FTM Fundy and Genderqueer Eret being wholesome

Winged!FTM Tommy painting his wings as the trans flag for pride month

Bee hybrid!MTF Tubbo being a queen bee

Kid!Agender Dream being confused on the human concept of gender when it meets George and Sapnap

Any of them using neopronouns. Any of them. I’m starving.

Someone being ignorant (whether on purpose or bc they actually don’t know that it’s rude) and asking Enby Ranboo about their biological sex and Ranboo getting confused bc??? Enderpeople don’t have genitals???

MTDF Tommy bursting into Erets castle yelling something about needing a pride flag


	17. Chapter 17

Winged!Tommy having Tubbo cut off his wings bc they remind him too much of how terrible a father that Phil has been to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fic by KayveeWrites called “but you can’t stop dna” https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804035/chapters/70640250  
> Go check it out!


	18. Chapter 18

SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AU? SCP AU. SCP AUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO P O G C H A M P RECOMMENDATION BY @f3k1nl0s3r THANK YOU   
> “quackity coming out as nonbinary to karl and sapnap, and the relationship is platonic!”

Shapeshifter!Tubbo (who can shift into anything) being found as a cat in the woods by Tommy, and when Tommy takes him in he ends up becoming a sort of protector to Tommy? Tommy only finds out that Tubbo’s a shapeshifter when Tubbo saves him from something by shifting into a different form.


	20. Chapter 20

Super Hero AU. Tommy is has super speed and fire resistance, Tubbo can multiply himself into his different personalities, and Ranboo has all the powers that an enderman has. They are superheroes in training and end up saving the world because trained adult superheroes are too incompetent to do it.


	21. Chapter 21

Shapeshifter!Quackity just fucking around because that AU needs more attention 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting yesterday! I got caught up in some stuff and wasn’t able to -n-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great recommendation by f3k1nl0s3r:  
> "quackity having tourettes maybe??? and trills and coos when he has a vocal tics and shakes/flaps his wings when ticcing??? i just think it was something rare"

Tubbo and Tommy from the future meet pre-L’manburg Dream SMP people! Tommy is 26 and Tubbo is 27, so about 10/11 years in the future? Maybe some BAMF T&T and everyone being mildly horrified by the future?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!!! I do not actually believe that any of the ccs have these disorders! This is just bc I want a little more content with them in it that I can relate to!

Autistic Techno :)

Autistic Tubbo being very sensitive to body language/facial expressions/tone :)

Either Tommy, Tubbo or Ranboo with tics :)

Ranboo having DID where Ran and Boo are two alters? :)

More in depth stuff about canonical mental disorders, like Technos Schizophrenia or Tubbos DID :)

Sapnap with Bipolar disorder :)

Tubbo and Fundy working together to make a recording device when they found out Quackity has APD so he can record important meetings :)

Schlatt & Tubbo having DID and Schlatt has an alter named Jebediah that gets along with Big Crime very well :)

Or, alternatively, Schlatt getting along with Big Law very well :)

Tommy developing a habit of disassociating when he is with Tubbo because he’s the only one he feels safe doing it around :)

Wilbur with DID, his alters being Argbur, Simpbur, Jubileebur, etc. :)

Writings that go more into detail about them stimming? Like I see works with it in them, but it makes me feel happy when they’re more complicated than just tapping a pencil, yanno? :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 280 kudos and over 7k hits  
> what in the shit- thank????? you????

Deity AU: Tommy is the God of Life, Tubbo is the God of Death, and Ranboo is the God of Abandonment and Rebirth (ie., abandoned places, children, memories, etc. and of rising civilizations, things being discovered, reincarnation when Tubbo allows it, etc.). 


	25. Chapter 25

Tubbo has voices like Techno, but instead of thirsting for blood normally, all that they want is peace and Tommy. And they will do anything to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell, I have a thing for BAMF Tubbo


	26. Chapter 26

Schlatt and Tubbo Brothers!AU where Schlatt uses the one brain cell he has and goes to Wilbur for help when he and his 7yr old brother get kicked out and Phil ends up raising them


	27. Chapter 27

AU where Shapeshifter!Quackity and Demon!Schlatt are platonic life partners, and they just kind of... summon Tubbo. Like Tubbo is biologically their kid, and because he got both the shapeshifter and demon genes he just causes chaos everywhere he goes. And Tubbo gets to make jokes about not being born, but summoned


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick PSA, if you are:  
> \- Anti BLM, anti immigration, antisemitic or racist in any way  
> \- Homophobic  
> \- Transphobic and/or not in support of neopronouns  
> \- Ableist  
> \- “Pro-life”  
> \- Or any other sort of bigoted
> 
> Do not interact. Please do not kudos, bookmark, etc. This is not the place for any of those things. Thank you.
> 
> Edit 03/09/21: I have moved this warning to the front of the book, but will still be keeping it here.

I think a lot of people for get that Tubbo is a hacker, and a really good one at that. Just something about him hacking into the DSMP and fuckin around with everyone, including Dream 


	29. Chapter 29

Marvel!AU where Tubbo is Spider-Man and gets bonded with two Venom Symbiotes (Tommy and Ranboo). Tommy and Ranboo can also turn human and take the place of Ned as Tubbo (Peter Parker’s) best friends. Also Schlatt is Tony Stark because I said so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Marvel!AU ideas:
> 
> • Wilbur as Antman  
> • Sam as Bruce Banner  
> • Separate AU where Tommy is Steve Rogers and Tubbo is Bucky


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few songs I listen to for inspiration that can maybe give you some! ^u^

• Rhinestone Eyes - The Gorillaz

• Small World - Jack Stauber

• The Mind Electric - Miracle Musical

• Little Dark Age - MGMT

• Cryptid - Lucas Lex

• Creature Comfort - Arcade Fire

• Problems - Mother Mother

• A Mask Of My Own Face - Lemon Demon

• Turn The Lights Off - Tally Hall

• Devil Town V1/V3 - Cavetown

• As The World Caves In - Matt Maltese

• Kids - MGMT

• Freaks - Surf Curse

• Body Terror Song - AJJ

• I Bet On Loosing Dogs - Mitski

• DICTATOR - REI AMI

• Babooshka - Kate Bush

• Arsonist’s Lullaby - Hozier

• Can You Feel My Heart - Bring Me The Horizon 

• Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant 

• Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA

• Every Day - bo en

• Stuff Is Way - They Might Be Giants 

• Saint Bernard - Lincoln

• My Time - bo en

• Six Forty Seven - Instupendo

• Ghosting - Mother Mother

• Can I Exist - MISSIO

• Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus

• Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy

• Run Boy Run - Woodkid

• Breezblocks - alt-J

• Hurt - Oliver Tree

• American Idiot - Green Day

• Rebels - Call Me Karizma

• Burning Pile - Mother Mother 

• High Enough - K.Flay

• Riptide - Grandson 

• TRRST - IC3PEAK ft. ZillaKami

• Wires - The Neighborhood 

• Anarchist - YUNGBLUD

• Let’s Kill Tonight - Panic! At The Disco

• Glitter & Gold - Barns Courtney 

• Rät - Penelope Scott

• affection - BETWEEN FRIENDS 

• Back In School - Mother Mother 

• The Record Player Song - Daisy the Great

• It’s Alright - Jack Stauber

• It’s Alright - Mother Mother 

• KDV - MISSIO

• Life Itself - The Glass Animals

• Love Taste - Moe Shop

• Born In The Slumber - flora cash ft. Death Stranding: Timefall

• Sing To Me - MISSIO ft. Death Stranding: Timefall

• Innocence - Madeon ft. Aquilo 

• Cabinet Man - Lemon Demon

• Bad Bad Things - AJJ

• Somebody Told Me - Motionless In White

• Be Nice To Me - The Front Bottoms

• No Children - The Mountain Goats

• I Can’t Handle Change - Roar

• Honey I’m Home - Ghost and Pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5O5S1onyOLvSRPegBPABlk?si=9-6vfwOQSqOmer4wsR5IdA  
> Playlist! (Will be updated along with this chapter)


	31. Chapter 31

MORE CONTENT WITH TUBBOS ALTERS I BEG OF YOU


	32. Chapter 32

Tubbo being a demon sent to kill Tommy but after being disguised as a human for a few months and making friends with him, he decides to protect him with his nonexistent life (or this same prompt with Demon!Wilbur and Schlatt)


	33. Chapter 33

Tubbo not-so-secretly being a Mad Scientist and everybody is terrified to prank him because he’ll just prank them back 10x harder and trap them in some redstone contraption or something


	34. Chapter 34

Something with the canonical heights of the characters of the SMP? (Bad 9’6”, Skeppy 2’2”, Ranboo 8’5”, etc)


	35. Chapter 35

I NEED YOUR HELP TO EXPAND THESE TAGS:

  * Trans Wilbur
  * Neurodivergent Tubbo (Tubbo has DID, Tubbo has PTSD, etc.)
  * Neurodivergent Tommy (Tommy has ADHD, Tommy has Tourette’s, etc)
  * Neurodivergent Techno (Techno has ADHD, Techno has Autism, etc)
  * Trans Phil
  * Neurodivergent Ranboo (Ranboo has PTSD, Ranboo has Autism, etc)
  * BAMF Ranboo
  * BAMF Tubbo 
  * Trans Schlatt
  * Hacker Tubbo
  * Gymnast Tubbo
  * Trans Quackity 
  * Protege Tommy
  * COMMENT ANY TAGS THAT ARE UNDERRATED PLEASE




	36. Chapter 36

College!AU where Schlatt, Wilbur, and Techno are friends and have Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo as their younger brothers (respectively) and have to balance school and a child (because they’re orphans, for plot convenience yk) and just some slightly angsty fluff with people like Quackity, Niki, Eret helping them -u- (also for ages, Tommy 7yrs, Tubbo & Ranboo 8yrs, Techno and Wilbur 20yrs, Schlatt 19yrs)


	37. Chapter 37

Mafia!AU where Schlatt and Philza are opposing Bosses and Phil is very mean and cold, so Tommy secretly joins Schlatts side, partially because of Phil and partially because of Tubbo being his friend and working under Schlatt. Tommy later finds out that Wilbur has also been sneaking information about Phil’s faction (the SBI) to Schlatt, because they are old friends. Just,,,,,, DadSchlatt Mafia AU


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some AU lore I bullshitted in like 45 minutes

Ludiolitis (Loo-Dee-Oh-Lie-Tis) - A disease from Humanoids that can (very rarely) affect Mobs and turn them into Players, thus giving them the abilities of Players. It is unknown how the disease is spread, but has not been observed to affect anyone over the age of 9 years old.

Humanoids - People born fully Players 

(Ex: GeorgeNotFound, TommyInnit (supposedly))

Hybrids - People born half Humanoid and half Mob/Animal, 100% Players 

(Ex: Jschlatt/Half Ram, Fundy/Half Fox)

Changelings - People born Mobs, but infected with Ludiolitis, 90-100% Player

(Ex: RanbooLive/Ender-???, Awesamdude/Creeper)

Halflings - People born half Humanoid and half Mob/Animal, like Hybrids, but with the ability to control how much of their Mob/Animal traits show, similar to Shapeshifters, Player percentage unknown 

(Ex: Tubbo_/Half Ram(?), Quackity/Half Duck)

Shapeshifters - People born with the ability to shift completely from fully Humanoid to fully Mob/Animal, Player percentage unknown 

(Ex: Dream - Dreamon - DreamXD)

Humanoids:

  * GeorgeNotFound
  * TommyInnit (?)
  * Purpled
  * Ponk
  * Punz 
  * Nihachu
  * Jack Manifold
  * Karl Jacobs (?)
  * HBomb94
  * ConnorEatsPants
  * . . .



Hybrids:

  * Jschlatt (Ram)
  * Fundy (Fox)
  * Skeppy (Diamond Troll)
  * Captain Puffy (Sheep)
  * The_Eret (Herobrine)
  * Ph1LzA (Vulture)
  * Callahan (Reindeer)
  * . . .



Changelings:

  * Ranboo (Ender/???)
  * Awesamdude (Creeper)
  * Antfrost (Cat)
  * Foolish_Gamers (Totem)
  * . . .



Halflings:

  * Tubbo_ (Ram?)
  * Wilbur Soot (Unspecified Bird)
  * SapNap (Blaze)
  * Quackity (Duck)
  * Technoblade (Ravager?/Hoglin?/Piglin?)
  * BadBoyHalo (Blood Egg Spawn?/Demon?/Nether Creature?)
  * . . . 



Shapeshifters:

  * DreamWasTaken (Dream, Dreamon, DreamXD)
  * . . .



Additional Notes:

  * TommyInnit’s status as Humanoid is unconfirmed, due to his origins before he met Ph1LzA being unknown.
  * Karl Jacobs’ status as Humanoid is unconfirmed, due to his abilities pertaining to Time Travel.
  * Wilbur Soot’s status as a Halfling is unconfirmed, but suspected due to his biological relation to Ph1LzA.
  * BadBoyHalo’s secondary species is unconfirmed, despite his casual appearance being almost fully his Mob side.
  * Technoblade’s secondary species is unconfirmed, but is known to be some sort of Pig-like creature.
  * Tubbo_’s secondary species is unconfirmed, but is known to be some sort of Ram/Goat-like creature.




	39. Chapter 39

Ghostbur and Glatt sit on the Bench and talk. Schlatt helps Wilbur fill in some blanks and they have a good ol’ hurt/comfort cry sesh.


	40. Chapter 40

Tubbo developing a new personality who builds a robot named “Sam Nook” with the help of Sam, to help Tommy with trusting people again.


	41. Chapter 41

Crossover between the grid mod and the can I please get a waffle vine, Ranboo and Tubbo fighting over godhood while Tommy is struggling to stay sane


	42. Chapter 42

My Percy Jackson phase is coming back full force so Tubbo being a son of Poseidon, Ranboo being a son of Hades, and Tommy being a son of Zeus 


	43. Chapter 43

ERET CONTENT!!!! ERET HELPING FUNDY WITH HIS TRANSITION!!! ERET BEING AN OLDER SIBLING TO TUBBO!!! ERET BAKING WITH NIKI!!! ERET!!!!


	44. Chapter 44

So Schlatt and Quackity are friends (around 18/19 yrs old) and Tubbo is Schlatts son. Schlatt dies/goes missing/etc and Quackity is left in custody of Tubbo. Quackity can’t care for Tubbo on his own, so Phil takes him. Skip to the election, Tubbo doesn’t remember Schlatt but Schlatt and Quackity remember him, so that’s why they keep him. Tubbo finds out that Schlatt is his father only after he dies, and after Dream gets put in prison, instead of going to Snowchester, Tubbo stays with Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl, as they are now his legal parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karlnapity + Tubbo found family pls I’m desperate


	45. Chapter 45

So since Puffy is canonically both Tubbo’s and Dream’s mom, and I saw a theory that Ranboo was actually half dreamon, I had An Idea. What if Tubbo is also half dreamon, and figured out that Ranboo was also fairly quickly, but didn’t tell him? He and Ranboo are technically half brothers and only Tubbo knows? Maybe the reason that Dream can control Ranboo is the same reason he can’t control Tubbo, because they are both half dreamon, but Ranboo doesn’t know so he doesn’t have the control over it that Tubbo does?


	46. Chapter 46

So Bad is canonically Sapnaps father, and like no one is writing about it, so i feel it is my duty to remind everyone that it exists


	47. Chapter 47

The scene in the prison where Dream threatens Tommy and Tubbo except Tubbo just goes apeshit on Dream because he’s so damn tired of him trying to manipulate him and his best friends 


	48. Chapter 48

What if Ranboo, instead of sticking around the server after he starts Enderwalking, he’s just like “nah fam”, takes Tommy and Tubbo, and they go on an adventure to find the End portal and live in the End and build an End City and stuff, then after like ten years they decided to go back and check on every one? 


	49. Chapter 49

GhostInnit except he comes back as like a six year old so Tubbo and Ranboo just kinda-sorta adopt him because there are like.... no trustworthy adults on the server


	50. Chapter 50

2b2t!Tubbo AU.

https://dreamsmp-au-ideas.tumblr.com/tagged/2b2t%20tubbo%20au/chrono


	51. Chapter 51

psst... Trans!Tommy + Trans!Tubbo + Trans!Ranboo... having a sleepover... just some lads being dudes... just some dudes being trans...


	52. Chapter 52

I’m a sucker for crossovers so OriginSMP!SBI meeting DreamSMP!SBI, including Tubbo and Ranboo 


	53. Chapter 53

Tubbo, Charlie, and Ranboo teaming up to cause chaos on the server. Just. So much chaos. They break into prison and plan to rescue Tommy but they end up staying and just torturing Dream with puns.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Also happy two month anniversary of this book lmao :]

Manhunt!Dream coming to the SMP, becoming friends with Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo, and breaking into the prison for the sole purpose of beating the shit out of C!Dream


	55. Chapter 55

Highschool au, Tubbo and Schlatt are brothers and while they don’t hide it, literally no one figures it out at first. Like the only ones that know are Tommy, Ranboo, Wilbur, Quackity, and the Lunch Club because they hang out with the two regularly and one day Tubbo makes an offhand comment about his older brother and everyone is confused because “since when do you have a brother?” and so Tubbo ends up setting up a competition for everyone to try to figure out who his brother is and it’s just complete and utter chaos

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when i'm ready i will fly us out of here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974744) by [thatshortfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortfriend/pseuds/thatshortfriend)
  * [wow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179395) by [kxlozahhsamaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa)
  * [Everybody's gonna hear me out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260395) by [Theceilingfan213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213)
  * [quackity system](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275944) by [kxlozahhsamaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa)
  * [A Little Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745417) by [Depressed_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero)
  * [Sharing Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984808) by [Depressed_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero)




End file.
